My new variety of chrysanthemum plant originated as a seedling of unidentified parentage and was discovered by me in 1972, at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, among a group of random pollinated plants cultivated by me in the course of a breeding program carried on by me with the object of developing new chrysanthemum varieties suitable for production for the commercial market. This new plant was asexually reproduced by me at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, in 1972, by cuttings from the original plant, and then tested for its retention of its originally noted distinctive characteristics. Since 1972, asexual propagation of this new variety has been carried on at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., by means of vegetative cuttings, and many generations of the plant so propagated have demonstrated that its novel and distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly and permanently fixed.